1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of trademark label, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a trademark label which can be produced by natural rubber and artificial leather for shoes, bag and clothes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, trademark labels adhered on the shoes or bags are produced by using TPR, one of the synthetic resin. However it produces noxious materials such as dioxin during incineration, so its use reduces by reason of environmental pollution. And yet proper materials and manufacturing methods that can be substituted are not developed.